


The games we play

by JollytheSad



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, my favourite trope of, we are friends who make out at parties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-04
Updated: 2016-02-04
Packaged: 2018-05-18 04:42:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5898682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JollytheSad/pseuds/JollytheSad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke and Raven play Mario Kart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The games we play

**Author's Note:**

> I must confess I never played Mario Kart. Lol.

"Come on, Griffin."

There's a challenge in Raven's voice. And Clarke isn't one to turn down a challenge, but... She really doesn't want to play another round of Mario Kart when she keeps _losing_. Clarke Griffin isn't used to losing.

"No." 

"Clarke, _please_."

"No, Raven. Go ask Bellamy." 

Raven rolls her eyes. "You know as well as me that that loser is studying." 

"Maybe you should try that too. Exams are coming up." Clarke throws a textbook at her.

Raven catches it with ease. Jerk. "I don't have to study. I'm a _genius_." 

Clarke sighs. "I'm not playing with you." 

"Clarke-"

" _Raven_."

She seems to be thinking really hard and then, then her whole fucking face lights up. Clarke knows she isn't gonna like what she's about to hear.

"...what if I told you the winner gets something?" Raven's eyes are big and puppy-like and it's really fucking hard to resist her when she gives Clarke this particular look.

"Like what." Clarke clenches her jaw. She always gives in so easily. Fuck Raven's puppy eyes.

"A kiss?" 

It's a really low attempt.

"Raven we end up making out at literally every party we ever go to." 

That is true. It's kind of a thing that happens to them. They always spend the night with other people, though.

"Shit. Right." Raven gets lost in thoughts again. Clarke almost hears the little wheels turning inside of her head. "An orgasm?" 

" _What_."

This is definitely new.

"Are you offering me an orgasm in exchange for playing this dumb game with you one more time? But wait, only if I win," Clarke raises her eyebrows. 

"It's not dumb-"

"Raven!"

"Yes." 

Clarke shrugs then. "Get ready to get your ass kicked, Reyes." 

"Ah, you wish, Griffin."

*

Clarke wins.

She really doesn't know _how_ and she was pretty sure she would lose as always, but she didn't. She's won. 

Her cheerful cry is loud. Raven covers her ears with her hands and shoots Clarke a hurt look. 

"Ouch."

Clarke grins, absolutely delighted. "Now, I think I was promised an orgasm." 

"I should have just said the loser will have to cook the dinner." 

"Suck it, Reyes." Clarke sticks her tongue out at her.

Raven smirks. "Looks like I'll have to."


End file.
